


Existance

by rnatsu



Category: 07-Ghost, Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Bees, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnatsu/pseuds/rnatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji's life wasn't that bad when observed from the outside. Although, it wasn't that good either. I mean he is a mess after all. Have you seen the third movie? Goddamn. So.. I don't really know. You should probably just ask him yourself. I don't get paid enough for this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Existance

"OH GFMDY FGOPD", Shinji exclaimed. "KAOWOWWUWUURURU!!!! LOOK AT THE FUCKIN GMOVI E TCIKET!!!!!"

They were in line to see the new Bee Movie and Shinji couldn't contain his excitement. Kaworu had a massive headache and his head FELT LIKE IT WAS GOING TO EXPLODE like what the shit Shinji shut the fuck up. Kaworu hated bees so much he wanted to vomit all over someone's socks. "DON'T YOU JUST LOVR B E E S!!!!" yodeled a mysterious voice from behind them. "TUYEES S S!!!!" Shinji yodeled back. Kaworu was pretty sure he couldn't hold his vomit in anymore if this continued. This was his gajillionth date with Shinji and the owner of that mysterious yodel was actually pretty hot. And familiar.

This man, who had introduced himself as a beeluvr69 had been following them since their bajillionth date. Which was quite impressive, if you asked Kaworu. "Um, stop talking to my bf (bee friend). Shinji and I are in a sturdy relationship and would appreciate it if you--" "YUO SHOUL D RESPE T C T THE BEES S!!!" sHİNJİSHOUted. Kaworu sighed and murmured a quiet "why the fuck am i dating this fuck", knowing Shinji couldn't hear him over the man's yodels.

"hELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY BELOEVD D BEES!!!! I, A BEELUVR69 AND A BEESHOP, HAVE COME TO BLESS YOUORB PATHETIC EXCUSES OF SOULS UWU. ALSOS FRRIEJDNLY REMIND THEER /FRIENDLY REMINDE R EMIJOI/ YHJAT BEEES ARE EHOT AN D YOU ALL SUCK EXCEPOT SHINJI IIIIIKARI-KUN UWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWWU." he announced with his megaphone. Shinji couldn't believe the man's words and stood astonished. He blushed so hard that the redness in his cheeks reminded Kaworu of the seas of blood in their own universe and he couldn't keep the vomit in any longer. So he aimed for the beeluvr69's socks and... Did it.

 

HWAT DID HE DOOOO FIND OUT NEXT CH APTER !!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> i fucking love bees, man


End file.
